bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
King Minos
King Minos, often called Minos for short, is the temperamental, sadistic, and cynical demonic Judge of the Underworld, who resides in the circle of Limbo. He judges the souls in Hell and tells them on what Circle of Hell will the soul go. For example, a soul who committed suicide is condemned to the forests of suicide in the seventh Circle of Hell, Violence. Biography History Origins In life, Minos was a king of Grete. But one day, Daedalus, a skillful craftsman and artist, boiled Minos in his own bath. Time in Hell After his death, King Minos went to Hell and eventually, after centuries of torture, Minos not only became a demon, but also became the tyrannical Judge of the Underworld, judging those that were sent to Hell to their rightful circles below Limbo, using his sense of smell and sight to sniff out the sins of those sent to him in Limbo. He would then place them on a large bladed wheel and press a button to spin it, sending them down into the circle of Hell where they belonged. Since then, all souls who have been judged by Minos have all passed through him. Personality Minos dwells just beyond the Citadel of Limbo. He judges those who have been damned by picking one person from a wall and smelling the corruption of their sins, and once he decides where they belong, he first impales them on his wheel of torture and spins it so they are rocketed down and sent to their fated circle. Appearance In human form, Minos looks like a normal human, but in his true form, he appears as a half serpent, half human with a large crown on his head. He is also blind in his true form, relying on his senses of smell and touch to find his victims. Powers and Abilities King Minos is said to be among the most powerful hellish beings in existence, more powerful than any Evil Spirit Demon. *'Superhuman Strength' - King Minos possesses great strength, due to his large size in his true form. Even when in human form, Minos possesses the same level of strength. With this strength, he can overpower humans, ghosts, most monsters, and most demons. *'Superior Senses' - He is able to smell the sins of other souls, and is also able to use this as a form of sight. *'Tentacles' - In his true form, King Minos possesses tentacles with large bladed points and is able to send them up through the ground to strike. **'Tongue' - King Minos can also lash his serpentine tongue at his foes as well. *'Breath Attacks' - Minos is also able to use his breath as a weapon, as it can create a powerful gust of wind. *'Shapeshifting' - King Minos can transform from human to his half-serpent form. *'Immortality' - King Minos is over 3,000 years old. Weaknesses *'Blindness' - King Minos doesn't have eyes and is even blind in his true form,, so therefore, he cannot see his opponents ad uses his sense of smell to locate them. *'Death's Scythe' - Can kill anything. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters